Here We Go Again
by Daisuke and Angel
Summary: A small set of Detective Conan drabbles for readers' enjoyment.
1. A Fleeting Encounter

**Title**: Something Wicked This Way Comes Drabble 1 (A Fleeting Encounter)

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: KaiShin (hints)

**Summary**: Kaito gets delayed on his way to meet Aoko and Hakuba...by the typical dead body that gets attracted by his familiar.

**Daisuke**: So here's our first drabble. It's a little late, due to delaying circumstances (including the decision of a title on the main story) and my heading off to college while Angel is still stuck a senior. Her drabble (written only a few hours ago) will be posted immediately afterward, and will hopefully distract you from a few things that may cause you to kill me after this one -shifty eyes-. Anyway, detail notes at the bottom.

Kaito could only stare blankly at the dead body that lay on the ground before him before turning to the small, pink raven on his shoulder. "Can you go ANYWHERE without this happening to you? Really? ANYWHERE?" The raven only gave him a blank look as he spoke into his anchor's mind.

_Not really. Now if you don't duck into the alley now, I won't have a chance to join you and divert the attention of the police. Or would you rather I let you handle the murder?_

_Point taken._ Kaito ducked into the nearest dark alley and covered his eyes as a bright light filled the area. "I have GOT to get a pair of sunglasses for this, I swear."

The figure now standing next to him just shrugged his shoulders, apparently unaffected by his twin's annoyance. "Not my fault. Comes with the territory."

"Right, I gotta remember that sometime." The two exited the alley and walked back over to the body, Shinichi examining it carefully as a small crowd grew and the police began to arrive. Megure greeted them enthusiastically (leaving Kaito in Shinichi's general vicinity since he seemed to cause the least amount of problems and was usually more out of the way the closer he was to the other teen), and began questioning Shinichi for clues.

"This one seems to be rather sloppy. The bullet wound was obviously the cause of death, but he couldn't have been dead long before falling, by my deductions, out of that fourth story window. It seems he was having some sort of dispute, too, because his clothing is rather rumpled..." Kaito tuned out his familiar's deductions with the ease of practice, and began passively observing the crowd.

Someone in particular caught his eye, however, and on closer inspection the thief could make out the telltale signs of a mask on the person's face. Pretending to ignore the person, Kaito surreptitiously observed what else he could about the person's body. 'Hm. Female, by the curve of the chest and the extra stuffing in the waist. Hard to tell anything else from this distance, but not quite sure what to do about it.'

Kaito simply kept an eye on the disguised person until Shinichi was finished (rather sooner than normal) with the police, at which point the anchor turned to the detective to tell him about the person. He turned only for a moment, but the second he turned back, she was gone.

"Kaito? What's wrong?" Shinichi could see the odd look on his anchor's face and was rather concerned.

"Oh...nothing. I just thought I saw something, is all. You made sure to keep out of the papers again?" Kaito pulled up his mild Poker Face for the moment, though he knew he couldn't really hide anything from his familiar, he could at least delay his thought's discovery until they got somewhere a bit more secure.

"Yeah, don't worry about that. We should be heading off now, right? Didn't you promise Aoko to be there in about ten minutes?"

At the reminder, Kaito made a panicked glance at his watch. "Oh, shit! She's gonna kill me! Let's get going, Shin-chan!" Kaito grabbed Shinichi's arm and promptly dragged him in the direction they'd been walking before, ducking into another alley only as a second thought.

"O-oi!" Shinichi tried to protest before sighing and changing midway down the alley and quickly fluttering to perch on Kaito's shoulder with as tight a grip as he could manage without hurting the boy.

The two quickly arrived at the small cafe where the magician had promised his childhood friend they would meet and entered, setting off the tinkling of the bell above the door. What awaited them was an irritated Aoko and a rather cold looking (read: pissed) Hakuba.

"Ah, sorry! Ran into a bit of trouble on the street, had to avoid several of my normal shortcuts." The new arrival laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head with the hand opposite his familiar's perch. The two at the table simply gave him exasperated glares before Kaito simply sat down and picked up a menu, looking for something for himself and something to get to feed to 'Shou' on his shoulder.

Kaito made small talk with himself for a while before giving in to the tension in the air. "All right, what have I done this time?"

Aoko huffed. "You forgot about our movie night last night. Hakuba-kun and I waited for you for three hours before giving up and watching without you."

Kaito flinched, a far more visible sign of regret than he was usually able to give. "Crap, I'm so sorry. Some things came up and I couldn't really get out of them long enough to call you and tell you I couldn't make it. By this morning, I'd completely forgotten. Oh, god I'm so sorry."

Hakuba seemed to observe his mannerisms for a moment before releasing the tension previously held in his posture and Aoko seemed to be mildly relieved that she hadn't been totally forgotten. "All right, but I expect some explanations as to what it is you had to do. I don't want any of those vague answers you give when you don't want to admit you forgot."

Kaito smiled, but it was almost obviously strained, and Hakuba made a mental note to corner the magician about it the next time they were alone. Unbeknownst to the blond detective, however, Shou noticed the half-Brit's stare. _I think you're going to have to make some explanations soon Kaito. That kind of stare doesn't take no for an answer, and I'm pretty sure he's not going to care if it's not up to you to tell him. _Almost imperceptibly, Kaito's grin twitched at the corner, the only sign of his fear and worry over the detective's presence.

_Then I'll just have to do my best to deter him, won't I?_ There was only an answering snort that told him his familiar didn't totally believe it would work, but agreed it was necessary. Their fate now temporarily laid in the hands of one Hakuba Saguru.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on one's perspective, one such situation where the three were alone in a convenient place happened rather quickly. Aoko had to go home to make sure her father ate, and Hakuba had offered to walk Kaito home to avoid any more undue...accidents. So they walked in silence, Kaito covering his nervousness as best he could without pulling out some sort of trick (mind you this meant the slightest of twitches and tremors, most of which only Shou could see or feel), and Hakuba simply remaining his stoic, slightly arrogant self.

Finally they arrived at Kaito's home, and Kaito decided he'd rather just get the confrontation over with, no matter the outcome. He invited the detective in for tea, mentioning in passing that his mother would be at work until that evening. Hakuba accepted the gesture, taking off his shoes in the doorway and making his way to the den, where Kaito had moved to perch Shou on his stand for the moment before going into the kitchen to make the offered tea.

Hakuba made a quick evaluation of the room and what little of the rest of the house could be seen from his seat. When Kaito came back in and placed the teacup in front of him, he politely took a sip before being entirely blunt and to the point. "Kuroba, what the hell is going on?"

**Daisuke**: Yeah, I'm evil. Anyway, this is a little glimpse of a story I started a little while ago. Yes, Shinichi is stuck with Kaito. Yes, he's hot pink when he's in his raven form (named 'Shou' because the word means 'to fly' and it's an actual name). And yes, he's living with Kaito and they have thus come across quite enough murder scenes together that Megure recognizes both of them. The story will (eventually) go under my own profile, but this seemed like a good start to a DC drabble set. I'm not sure whether this scene will go into the story as is or will be horribly mangled again before being properly set into whatever time it falls, but the scene IS inevitable, so it will go in somewhere. I might even be nice and have one of my future drabbles be a continuation. If it strikes my fancy. IF.


	2. I Feel Pretty

**Angel:** 8D Woo! My first drabble chapter on this account! ^.^ I blame Dai-chan's influence for this. She encouraged me to write a drabble for this idea and… boom XD this thing was born. Though I also blame SNL ^^;; I was watching a skit from tonight's show and well… there was obviously a skit about a beauty pageant. I was skyping with Dai-chan while watching this, and I said something like "Here's where my train of thought went: What if Haribara was in a beauty pageant? …Wait. What if Conan was in a beauty pageant? O.o" …After cracking up she insisted I write a drabble right then and there and wham! 8D Here it be~ Anyways, enjoy~

**Summary:** Haibara decides to tweak the antidote just a little bit

**I Feel Pretty**

Conan's eyebrow twitched dangerously as he stood behind a giant red curtain, dreading when the cloth would be pulled up, and revealed the audience on the other side. He was already in hiding. Why in the name of hell did he have to do this?

Haribara had created a new antidote for him a few days ago, but for some reason had waited to give it to him until early this morning.

It wasn't until a mere two hours ago that Conan found out why.

Really now, this was too cruel, even for Haribara. She was going to get an earful once this whole ordeal was over. What Conan couldn't fathom, was how the shrunken scientist got Agasa to help her out with this. Those two were going to get hell for this later.

Something else that didn't make sense to the shrunken teen was how _Kid_ found out about this.

As far as Conan was concerned, Kid and Haribara had no connection whatsoever. So was it only a coincidence that the thief was here? That by chance, Kid knew someone in this stupid event?

Somehow, Conan thought not.

Conan's twitching increased ten fold as the dreaded moment came about, and the curtain rose and the audience came into sight. Of freaking course Haribara, Asaga, and even Kid were all sitting up front. Kid may have been in a disguise, but Conan would know that grin anywhere.

"Ladies and gentleman!" The announcer said into the microphone. "We have a winner!" A drum roll sounded as the announcer pulled an envelope out from a suit pocket. "And the winner is… Edogawa Sakura!"

Conan's eyes widened greatly, before his eyes narrowed and his eyebrow twitched madly. Conan's eyes traveled quickly to Kaito, who was grinning like the insane man he was as he watched to the chibi detective's reaction. Once Kaito noticed that Conan was looking up at him, the thief waved at his favorite critic

This was Kaito's doing that this happened. It just had to be.

"Come now Sakura-chan! Don't be shy! Step up and collect your prize!" the announcer encouraged. Sighing, Conan stepped up and walked up towards the announcer.

Really. How the hell had Haribara created an antidote that didn't turn him back into a teenager, but instead turned him into a _girl_, as well as have it so he won a beauty pageant?

That genius was going to pay for this. Conan would see to that personally.

**Angel:** xD Enjoy? Hate it? Eh. I had fun with this :3 It could be part of a fic someday, or it could just stand alone like this forever xD Use your imagination to find out what happens next! ;D

Review please!

~Angel


	3. Memory Lane

**Title:** Memory Lane

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** KaiShin

**Summary:** Kaito reflects on his life, realizing exactly how lucky he really is.

Kaito watched quietly, tracking the up-down movements of the black and white ball from his place crouched on the old-fashioned Japanese porch, happily situated right outside their dojo. His eyes were the only part of his body moving, despite his bare feet curled around the object of his attention's brother for perfect balance. The magician still marveled at the skill of his partner, thankful for every minute he had with the prodigy juggling the soccer ball in the yard.

Kami only knew when it really started, but Kaito was happy that it had. They had lead a game of cat and mouse for far too long before they found each other outside of the heists, having long conversations that lead to entertaining days out and eventually dates, and finally the proposal of a lifetime. Kaito had been so nervous when they had stepped into the restaurant, leading them to a new table before sitting through the first two courses, his leg jiggling from nerves. He really hated it when he got like that, but the situation called for nothing less.

Really, when you're about to propose marriage to the one you love, any man would be nervous, even Kaitou Kid. But Kaito wasn't focused on that. He was focused on the beautiful creature before him, taking in every detail like they would, before he stood, stepped over, knelt to one knee, and popped the question. His lover had been beyond happy, leaping into his arms almost as soon as the shock wore off.

His memory went down the lane of preparations for the wedding, the fights over who would be bride and who would be groom lasting a whole five days before Kaito was settled as groom. And boy, was he glad he was. Though the dress was of course, absent, his fiancee had been dressed in a white suit that shockingly fit him, making him look almost like Kaito did in uniform as he marched down the aisle, putting the groom so far into awe that he almost missed his lines and vows.

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch, and the Honeymoon had been spent in the moonlit city of Rome before they decided on a traditional house in the midst of urban Tokyo. They had needed a dojo, though, thus the reason Kaito was perched just outside it now, since the magician needed to be able to perform his tricks somewhere where there wouldn't be anything broken or otherwise damaged if he failed.

So here they were, nearly ten years after their first meeting at the grand clock-tower heist, happily wasting their days away as husbands, looking for Pandora and taking up gigs as a magician and following the Police Force around (or rather, vice versa) as his husband became a private detective. Both professions were clearly labeled on their front door, proudly displayed for any who came calling, or were simply wandering through the neighborhood.

Not that they weren't swarmed by a million paparazzi anyway, but one had to have priorities set for when the hype died down. Of course, the hype's renewal due to his husband's recent take-down of a large-scale criminal organization wasn't helping there, but eventually, the cases would be back to the dull old stuff long enough to run out of story. For now, Kaito was happy to watch the soccer ball rise and fall in the air gracefully, helping to cheer up his dear detective.

"Ne, Shinichi?" Kaito didn't change position, elbows on knees, feet curled around unmoving ball, head on fists.

Shinichi didn't stop juggling the ball, and neither of them let their eyes stray from it. "Yeah, Kaito?"

Kaito smiled a little wider, "I love you."

Shinichi let the ball rest on his foot, his leg parallel with the ground as it balanced there. The detective turned his head to the magician-thief, their eyes meeting and a soft look being exchanged. Shinichi let the ball drop to the ground and herded it slowly toward his crouching husband before leaning in close to the messy-haired man's face. "I love you, too." He then leaned in for a kiss, and memories of many happy times passed through his head just as his eyes slipped closed.

The world was full of dark, dangerous things, full of human sins, but in the storm of human life, they found each other.

And each other was all they needed to be happy.


End file.
